


Minecraft, But It's Dream's Backyard

by hero_is_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Dadza, Eret and Tubbo are brothers, Manberg, Manberg Festival, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Boys Are A Family, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Vilbur, Villain Schlatt, Villain Wilbur, jack manifold is mentioned for a half second but im not gonna let u jack stans get ur hopes up :(, l'manberg, mcyt - Freeform, one shots, p sure technos brand is gonna be beating someone up and then bonding with them in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_is_here/pseuds/hero_is_here
Summary: One shots involving the Dream SMP actually being a bunch of roleplaying middle schoolers in a suburb.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 254





	1. The Festival, Take One

**Author's Note:**

> incredible how i just went from writing podcast fanfic to writing about a bunch of minecraft youtubers. anyways. my first myct fanfic.

The festival lights began to blink on as the sun slowly set, leaving orange lights to peer at the audience. Everyone was murmuring to each other. Silence falls as a tap, tap, tap is heard from the stage. The President stands tall at his microphone, his Vice President to his right, his second to his left. Tubbo nervously fiddles with his olive green tie as everyone looks up. Schlatt smiles, it isn’t warm, but mischievous, like he has something up his sleeve. “Welcome, everybody! To the first Annual Manberg Festival,” he raises his arms, but only a few people clap, he rolls his eyes. “Of course, thank you to those who worked day and night to make this a possibility; Fundy, Tubbo, and Karl.” Karl and Fundy hoot as there is a bit more applause. 

“Not only that, but this festival would not be possible without your votes! With your help, we managed to oust that tyrannical bastard back to, well, wherever the hell those idiots are hiding. And thanks to you, we tore down those old walls,” he gestures to the few remains of the blackstone wall, barely anything left of them. “And this place is starting to look pretty good.” 

Quackity stands a little straighter, he knows he got Schlatt those votes, knows that this is all his doing, and is proud. 

“So, without much further ado, my right hand man Tubbo has a speech-”

The man doesn’t even have to say anything for Schlatt to quiet. He tenses. Behind him, Quackity and Tubbo tense. Tubbo slowly inches off the podium, he knows what is about to happen.

“Hello, Schlatt,” he said with the tilt of his head as he steps onto the podium. He could see the fear in the horned man’s eyes, but Schlatt did not back down.

“Wilbur Soot,” Schlatt dragged out the name. He laughed, but his icy tone was apparent. “Didn’t I banish you?”

Wilbur’s grin fell and he scowled. He pulled out his sword and pointed it under Schlatt’s chin. Wilbur knew the citizens of “Manberg” had their bows pointed at him, but he couldn’t care less. He had a job to do. “You took away my country, Schlatt. A country I built with my own bare hands-” Eret made a disagreeing humming sound at that, but he ignored it. “A country I fought for, one where my brother nearly died fighting for. You’ve taken everything away from me,” Wilbur snarled. Schlatt continued to stand strong, despite everything in his mind telling him to run. Itchy fingers point at Wilbur, waiting for him to make a wrong move. “Do you really think I’d let you get away with this, you bastard? If I can’t have L’Manberg, then nobody! Nobody can have L’Manberg!”

Wilbur raises his closed hands. “Stop!” Nearly everyone whips their heads around to the noise. Stood at the back of the audience is TommyInnit. “Wil, you know this isn’t right!” He pleads with his brother.

Wilbur nearly laughs. “Tommy, nothing is right anymore. There is no right or wrong, black or white. There is simply what needs to be done. And this is something that needs to be done. You’ll understand somebody.”

“No! Wil! You can’t. This- this isn’t something you can come back from. We can take L’Manberg back, I promise you. You don’t need to do this.”

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Don’t you think I realize? I don’t plan to come back from this.” Wilbur raises his closed fist once more, and begins to slam whatever he is carrying onto the floor when-

“Wilbur! Tommy! Techno! It’s time for dinner!” 

Then, they are no longer at a festival in a land paid for with blood, sweat, and tears. They are just kids. “But- but Daaaaad! I was just about to blow up L’Manberg! Everything’s been leading up to this!” Wilbur whines, closed fist limp at his side. The various middle schoolers stood around the cardboard “podium” groaned. 

“C’mon, Dad, just ten more minutes! We were having a heart to heart,” Tommy crosses his arms.

“I gave you thirty more minutes than usual. Now, come in! The rest of you kids, get on home, your parents are probably worried,” Phil motions for his sons to come in. Techno is the first in, unhappily mumbling about a wither. “No one needs a ride?” 

There are various “no, Mr. Phil”s from across the sea of kids in his backyard, as the children head in different directions towards their various homes. 

“Oh, Dad, I was wondering if Tubbo could stay the night,” Tommy folded his hands and tried to look as innocent as possible. Phil sighs as Wilbur grumpily enters the door behind him.

“Why didn’t you ask when you got home from school?” Phil crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. Tommy frowns.

“Well, I had to get ready for the festival!”

Phil pinches the bridge of his nose. “Has he got permission from your Mum?” he looks over to Eret, the most responsible of the siblings. 

“Mother Dearest has given the thumbs up,” Eret replies, before heading off next door. 

“Fine, fine, come on in, Tubbo,” Phil says. Tommy and Tubbo high five before running to the dining room. Phil gives one last glance over the yard, making sure there are no stragglers, before he closes the door.


	2. Technoblade vs Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade does not like Dream for a number of reasons. It gets noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was very excited to write this chapter and it shows in the 2000+ words. christ almighty. also slight tw for mentions of broken bones, a somewhat graphic fight scene (no blood).

All Techno had to hear was the sharp scream from his younger brother before he was up from the dining room table and out the door. He didn’t even hear the young blond crying until he was pulling the familiar green hoodie of his next door neighbor. He takes in the damage. Tears peeking out of the boy’s eyes and he is gripping his wrist as if his life depended on it. The wrist is bent at a strange angle. 

“Hey, uh, Techno-” Dream says nervously as Techno whips around to meet his eyes. Dream barely has time to blink before he is pushed to the ground, the backs of his legs and arms scraping painfully against concrete. The green clad boy hissed in pain and stared up at the taller boy. Techno scowls at Dream.

“Go home,” Techno says simply and Dream immediately jumps up and sprints to his front door. The taller boy sighs and turns back to his teary younger brother. He gets down on a knee and tries to get a look at the bent wrist. He is pretty sure it’s not supposed to look like that. “Hold on, Tommy, I’m gonna call Dad, okay?” 

Tommy sniffs and nods. Phil is there from the grocery store only a few minutes after he hears “broken.” The young boy is out of the emergency room in the early morning and is in a cast for the next two months. His father refused to let him out of the house for half that time. And here is born the Technoblade versus Dream rivalry.

No one notices the difference between them for a while. Before, Techno simply tolerated the kid, despite his hubris, because of his brother’s friendship with the boy. Despite Tommy saying it was not Dream’s fault, Techno found himself blaming him. 

It’s not until Techno snaps at Dream after the boy makes fun of Tommy for something simple, something that doesn’t even matter, for people to begin catching on. Specifically, the most popular kid in school.

“Techno!” Jimmy grinned as he got the boy’s attention between classes. “I’ve got a question for you.”

“Shoot,” Techno replied in his usual monotone tone, but gripped the straps of his bookbag nervously. Jimmy getting involved in your business was never good. 

“So, I notice a lot of the stuff that goes on around here, you know? Yeah, of course you know. I have noticed you, the most indifferent and uncaring person here, have beef with quite possibly the most talented person at our school?”

Techno blanches at that. “I- uh- what- what about it?”

“Well, I was just curious how you two of all people could be pissed at each other?” 

Jimmy waits for an answer, but Techno keeps up his silence. Jimmy shrugs.

“Or…,” Jimmy draws out the word. “Offer up a solution?”

“What are you suggestin’?” Techno’s grip on the straps over his shoulders tighten. This much social interaction during the school day was unheard of, and Techno just wanted to lie down and scream.

“I mean, I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’re a bit of a fighter?” Jimmy asks, and the quiet boy damns whatever grapevine Jimmy heard it through. “And Dream’s always talking about beating up other kids. Thought I could interest you in some kind of gentleman’s war?”

Techno has to prevent himself from laughing. “No way.” He says simply.

“Oh, come on! No hard feelings afterward. And maybe a reward for whoever wins? Plus, Dream kind of already agreed.”

The quiet boy furrows his eyebrows. “He wants to fight me?” 

“I mean, yeah! Said something about you hurting his reputation?”

Techno grits his teeth. “Fine. When and where?”

Jimmy’s grin nearly splits his face. “Friday, 8 PM, how about the basketball court by the park?”

He nods and whips his face away from Jimmy to walk to class. He knows the anger is sculpting his face by how the other kids in the hall steer clear from his path. Of course that cocky bastard would just agree to it. Well, Dream had a big storm coming if he thought he could beat the Technoblade.

Friday could not have come quick enough. Nearly everyone in seventh grade, and even a few not in their grade, had heard about this fight. It wasn’t exactly the biggest school and word travels fast. 

“Are you sure you wanna fight him?” Wilbur asks nervously from his seat on Techno’s bed. 

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have said yes,” he responds simply, putting a first aid kit in his book bag. Wilbur rolls his eyes.

“You do realize half the school’s gonna be there, right? You’ve had to have thought of that. You’re not exactly good in front of a crowd.”

“Doesn’t matter. Would be worth it to knock him down a peg.”

Wilbur snorts. “I didn’t know you hated him that much.”

Techno shrugs, and zips the bag up. “You sure Tommy’s distracted?”

“Tubbo and Jack are over. He’s not going anywhere.”

He nods and puts one strap over his shoulder. Wilbur hops up and they walk downstairs, to the front door.

“Dad! We’re going out to the park to meet up with some friends!” Wilbur lies effortlessly. Well, it isn’t especially a lie, but leaving out some details. Techno wonders how often he does it. 

Phil’s head pops out from the kitchen. “Both of you?” The boys nod. Phil grins, most likely happy Techno has friends to hang out with. “Do you need a ride?”

“No, we’re gonna walk. We could use it,” Wilbur laughs and smack’s Techno in the stomach. He sends his brother a death glare, but the boy just laughs nervously. “Bye, Dad!”

Phil waves to them as the door closes behind the pair. The sun was slowly setting as they began their walk to the park. 

When they arrive, a crowd of people is already there. Dream is talking with his posse, which consists of George and Sapnap. Jimmy is looking at the watch on his arm and tapping his foot. When he spots Techno, he pulls him through the crowd. 

“I thought this was at eight?” Techno says, feeling like he’s late to the party.

“It almost is,” Jimmy responds. Techno sighs and removes his bag and places it on the ground. Dream spots his opponent and his smile drops. Wilbur makes his way through the crowd and puts a reassuring hand on Techno’s shoulder, which he immediately shrugs off. 

“Hello, everyone! Welcome to the fight of the year!” Jimmy greets the crowd. Dream pulls off his green hoodie, while Techno stretches his arms. “Between two of our most interesting students. Now, this is not a clean fight. Whoever ends up on the ground first wins! Now, let’s get a handshake between our two contestants and begin.”

They meet in the middle of the basketball court. People begin to back up slightly, afraid of ending up in the tussle. Techno offers out his hand first. The other looks at it for a moment, before shaking his hand. “May the best man win,” Dream smiles. The other boy shrugs. Their hands fall to their sides when Jimmy yells out for them to start. 

Dream’s fist immediately makes contact with Techno’s chin. He stumbles back while his opponent shakes his fist. The crowd cheers. Techno kicks Dream’s foot, leaving the boy off balance, before letting loose his own punch. He aims for the boy’s nose, but Dream tries to duck, leaving Techno’s fist to hit him directly in his eye. Dream yelps, but Techno wastes no time. He charges at the boy, once his shoulder makes contact, he elbows him in the stomach. 

Dream wheezes, air knocked out of him, while Techno’s fist connects with his cheek. “Jesus,” the underdog wheezes. He tries to throw another punch, but Techno side steps and kicks the back of the boy's knee. Then, Dream is facedown on the ground while the crowd goes insane. 

George is immediately at Dream’s side, trying to help him up. One of Jimmy’s friends, Karl, also rushes to Dream’s side to help him up. Wilbur picks up his brother in a hug. “Holy shit!” And a few people Techno is sure he doesn’t even know are patting him on the shoulder. He knows he is a competitive person. Years of doing the school’s various competitions have shown that. But this victory feels empty, as he watches Dream limp to the side of the basketball court. 

Jimmy grins and drops two crisp $50 bills into Techno’s open hands. Someone, Wilbur, he thinks, is shaking his shoulder excitedly and whispering excited expletives. Techno’s hands are clammy and his breathing is beginning to get heavy. Those probably aren’t from the fight, and Wilbur realizes his as he drags his brother from the crowd and blocks people from following.

“That was amazing,” Wilbur whispers as Techno’s breathing slows, the two bills crushed in his palm. 

“I-” Techno looks over at Dream, who is sitting on the tarmac with his friend's arms around him. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess it was. Give me a minute.”

Wilbur furrows his brows as Techno approaches Dream and co. George and Sapnap look up, but Dream is intently staring at the ground. He hears George whisper something to Dream, while Sapnap stands up. “You got a lot of nerve, Technoblade-”

Techno ignores Sapnap entirely, and directs his question at George. “Can I talk to him? Privately?”

George looks at Dream, who nods. “No, you can’t talk to him, you-” Sapnap is interrupted by George grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

Techno stands awkwardly next to Dream. “Can I- uh- sit?” 

Dream breathes out a small laugh as he looks up at Techno. “Sure, man.”

He nervously sits next to Dream, not commenting on the boy’s sniffs or cracking voice. “So. I don’t- um. Let me think of how to say this. I… have been in a lot of fights. It- I grew up in the foster system, so it’s kinda what I did for the first eleven years of my life? So, the odds were kind of stacked against you from the first. So, uh. What I’m trying to say is I feel bad I beat your ass and I’m sorry.”

Dream snorts, which turns into a laugh. Techno looks at him and nervously smiles. “Sorry, I’m not super good at apologies.”

Dream clutches his chest as his laugh dies out. “It’s fine. I- uh, I’ve never been in a fight before, I just talk a lot of shit.”

Now, it’s Techno’s turn to snort. “Really? You did pretty good.” Dream rolls his eyes. “Seriously!” He tries to convince him before chuckling quietly. The money is starting to feel heavy in his hand. 

“Anyways,” Techno starts. “What I really wanted to do was apologize and give you this.” He drops one of the $50 bills in Dream’s lap. His eyes widen and he looks up at Techno. Even with the bad lighting, Techno can see the faint darkness of bruises beginning to form. “That’s to bribe you, so you don’t tell your mom. She already doesn’t like Tommy and Wilbur, so uh- yeah.”

Dream chuckles, and Techno is glad he managed to use humor to cover up this usually tender moment. “Only if you don’t tell Mr. Phil. He’s, like, the coolest parent around, I’d be sad if I couldn’t hang out anymore.”

“We can just say we got jumped?”

“Oh, sure, and they gave us both $50 for the trouble.”

“I mean, we are middle schoolers.”

The two evolve into giggles. Once the laughter dies, Techno stands up. He offers a hand to Dream, and the boy takes it. “Should probably head home. My dad is gonna kill me.”

Dream rolls his eyes. “Your dad’s gonna kill you? I look like I just got out of a boxing ring.”

“I mean. It could be worse. I could have broken your nose or bruised your ribs.”

A look of fear flashes over Dream’s face, before Techno laughs. Dream scoffs and shakes his head. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you,” Techno murmurs before grabbing Wilbur and dragging him off the basketball court. 

The brothers walk in silence for a moment before Wilbur speaks up. “So, are you and Dream cool now?”

Techno shrugs. “I think. Pretty sure the original agreement was ‘no hard feelings.’”

“Plus, you two just bonded for, like, fifteen minutes.”

Techno lands a jab into Wilbur’s side. “Shut up, dude.” Wilbur grins and puts his hands up in surrender.

“I just can’t believe you made a friend,” Wilbur shrugs. The death glare he gets could probably melt steel.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this is the first chapter. i have a couple chapters planned, but if you have any ideas, feel free to share, i might write them out if they interest me enough.


End file.
